


Fast Pace

by coloredlove8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Lee Chan | Dino, ass eating, read the notes b4 you bitch about Chan being top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: He continued while standing, "One thing is use those skills of yours to help track down the owner of that bank account."I nodded my head as he walked up to me, "I can do that.""Then the second thing," He stopped in front of me, "Let me tongue fuck you."





	Fast Pace

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE GONNA BITCH ABOUT CHAN BEING TOP, THE STORIES I POST SAY WHEN THEY ARE REQUESTS OR NOT. THIS STORY WAS A REQUEST. ONE PART OF THE REQUEST WAS TOP CHAN BOTTOM S. COUPS

Request Chanchoel, daddy kink/sex toys, and bottom S. Coups

"Seungcheol!"

I looked up from my computer screen just to make eye contact with my boss. I internally rolled my eyes at him. The boy was four years younger than myself, yet he treated me like I was the younger one.

The little shit only got this place because his dad ran the damn company.

"My office." He stated before turning away and walking back to where he came from

I groaned before standing up and pushing in my chair. I passed by my friend Jeonghan. He gave me a sympathetic look before patting me on the butt. I gave him a small nod before continuing my walk to the big bosses office.

I knocked on the door, waiting to hear something telling me I could come in. Before I could hear anything though, the kid opened the door. He stood to the side to let me in. I walked in, hearing a small click while I walked away.

I stood in front of his desk as he sat down. We sat in silence for a second, he seemed to be studying me. It made me uneasy but I stood there like it didn't affect me. Because there was no way in hell I would let the little shit have power over me.

"Did you need me for something Mr. Lee?" I questioned 

He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Yes I do. I was looking at some of our bank statements from the past six months and have noticed something. Every month our company gives 100,000 dollars to some random bank account. I, however; can not trace this bank account to anyone." He explained

I furrowed my eyebrows together, "So you need me for?"

"I know you are quite good at hacking. No matter how much you think I only got here from my father, I did earn my place. I looked over employs history, and I found that you did amazing in your understanding technology class."

He took a breath before speaking again, "I then dived deeper into your history and saw that you often visited an app on our work computer. I looked into said app and found out it cleaned away any trace of tampering with something you really shouldn't be tampering with."

I just sat in silence while I processed this all.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to fire you because of it. You're a good employee who works hard." Mr. Lee said, leaning forward in his seat

"Thank you sir, you-"

"Before you get ahead of yourself. You have to do a few things for me first." 

I raised my eyebrows, guessing it had to do with the bank account.

He continued while standing, "One thing is use those skills of yours to help track down the owner of that bank account." 

I nodded my head as he walked up to me, "I can do that."

"Then the second thing," He stopped in front of me, "Let me tongue fuck you."

I stepped back, my eyes blown wide.

"What!" I gasped out

He reached forwards, grabbing my hip and pulling me close to him. He kept both of his hands there so I couldn't move away.

"Let me tongue fuck you. You have a really nice ass, and I've wanted to burry my tongue in it since you started here."

His hands traveled from my hips to my ass. Squeezing roughly, making me move forwards a bit.

It was a lot to think about. I mean, my fucking boss just asked if he could fuck me with his tongue. And my dumb ass brain is having a hard time coming up with an answer that isn't "Fuck Yes!"

I looked at what Mr. Lee was wearing, and it really didn't help my decision.

 

He looked really hot and I just couldn't keep myself from agreeing any longer.

So instead I pushed my ass back into his hand, whining lightly when it caused him to squeeze again.

He smirked, "I'm taking that as a yes."

He let go of my ass, moving his hands to the front of my pants instead. He undid the button before slowly pulling the zipper down. He then pushed them down to my ankles, making my underwear follow.

My head was so clouded with thoughts about how good I'm about to feel that I couldn't even think of how wrong this was. I'm about to be bent over by my 23 year old boss. Yet I didn't care because I so badly wanted it.

He moved behind me, placing his hands on my ass and squeezing again. My eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. I'm not really one to bottom, but damn did it feel good so far.

"Bend over my desk." Mr. Lee instructed

I did as I was told while Chan went around to the inside of his desk. I heard him open a drawer, then close it a second later. He came back around to me and placed whatever he took out beside me. 

I felt his hands return to my ass cheeks, pulling them apart. I could see him bend down onto his knees as he did.

He leaned forward, licking a long stripe against my entrance. He circled his tongue around the muscle, making me relax. He pushed the tip of it in, a whine falling from my lips at the feeling.

Reader

"More daddy." The older whined

Chan felt his member twitch in his pants at the name. He pushed his tongue in farther, quickly fucking into the other boy.

He sucked harshly against the rim, pulling back a bit, making S. Coups moan. Dino pushed his tongue against the walls. Stretching his hyung easily.

He couldn't believe he actually found a way to do this to the other. He had never been happier that the genius made one small mistake.

Chan let go of one cheek, instead reaching his hand up beside the older's head. He blindly searched for one of the things he had put there minutes before.

He felt his fingers brush over it for a second. He moved his hand to the side more, pulling his head a bit as well. 

Seungcheol moaned loudly, when Chan moved his head his tongue pressed against the older's prostate.

"Again daddy." He panted 

Dino did as said while he got the object in his hand ready. He fucked his tongue into the elder's prostate while he wrapped the object around Seungcheol's dick loosely.

He grabbed another object from beside his hyung's head. It was a small remote for the toy he wrapped around S. Coups member. 

Said toy was a small vibrator with a long cord. The vibrator rested against Seungcheol's head while the cord wrapped around the base.

He withdrew his tongue causing the older to whine and look back at his dongsaeng. 

Chan hid the remote out of his sight, "Pick a number from 1-6." 

"Why?" He whined

Chan smacked his ass making Seungcheol's hips stutter forward. He let out a pathetic moan.

"Do as daddy says and you'll get your treat."

The older didn't even think when he said four. Chan looked down at the remote and pressed the level four button. 

S. Coups grabbed onto the edge of the desk, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. He let out loud moans as he was suddenly being extremely stimulated.

Chan watched as he undid his own pants, standing up to pull them and his underwear down. He bent down and grabbed the remote, putting it in eyesight of his worker.

He then forced the older to stand up, grabbing his ass after and hurling him up so he was now wrapped around his waist. Seungcheol buried his head into the younger's neck as he moaned, small screams coming out sometimes.

Dino pressed the older's back against a wall. Then grabbed a hold of his own member and guiding it the S. Coups entrance. He pushed forward slowly, happy he stretched the other with his tongue before hand.

Seungcheol threw his head back against the wall. It was all a lot. He was just barely stretched and Mr. Lee was already going into him. Then the toy wrapped around him was making his legs go numb, threatening to slip off his bosses hips.

When Chan bottomed out he sat for a second, letting the other get used to it. When he felt the small pushes down he thrusted up, automatically finding the others prostate again.

He fucked into the other brutally, needing to get to his release already. 

He looked at Seungcheol's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was lax, a small line of spit going down the corner of it. He leaned forward and licked the area, licking into the others mouth after.

He placed one hand on the wall behind them and the other on S. Coups leg to keep him up. Seungcheol did his best to hold onto the other's shoulders and kiss him at the same time.

Most of the time it was more of Dino sucking on his bottom lip and tongue as he moaned into his mouth. 

The older yelped slightly as he felt Chan's nails dig into the flesh of his ass.

"You like this baby, like being filled with daddy's cock?"

The raven whined, "Yes Daddy!"

Chan dug his nails into the fatty flesh again, "How does it feel, being owned by your boss."

"It feels so good daddy!" Seungcheol moaned 

His eyes rolled back in his eye sockets as the younger somehow got faster. His nails just barely away from enough pressure to break skin. S. Coups knew he would have marks from them, and he couldn't care less.

" 'm so close daddy."

"Then cum for me baby. Show daddy how good it feels." The younger whispered in his ear

With a shake and one more thrust into his prostate, Seungcheol came all over his work shirt. His legs shaking from Dino fucking him through it.

"Daddy." S. Coups whined

"I'm almost there baby." Dino groaned, leaning his head into Seungcheol's neck

"I want it daddy." 

Chan panted into his elders neck, "What do you want?"

"I want it in me. Cum in me daddy, give your baby your seed." 

He bit into the older's shoulder, his hips stuttering as he came in his warm heat. 

S. Coups threw his head back as he laughed breathlessly. Chan pulled his head out of the other's neck and looked at him with furrowed brows.

"What are you laughing at, I literally just came in you."

Seungcheol moved his head so he was making eye contact with the other as he still laughed.

"That's what I'm laughing at. I just got shagged by my 23 year old boss who now knows I have a daddy kink."

Dino chuckled slightly himself, "You're right that is kinda funny."

The raven cupped his bosses cheek before humming in agreement, leaning forward after and kissing him sweetly.

"You better not ever fucking fire me after this." He mumbled into the kiss

Chan just smiled, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss.


End file.
